Local Area Networks and telecommunications connections often use patch panels, especially at the customer's premises to enable cross-connection between telecommunications equipment. Patch panels typically include front and rear connection locations. The rear connections are typically a more permanent type of connection, such as between an insulation displacement connector, and the copper based, twisted pair telecommunications cable. The front of the patch panel may include any of a variety of jacks, which allows fairly rapid connection and disconnection between two jacks in the same patch panel, or between one jack in the patch panel and another jack in a nearby patch panel, with a patch cord. One type of jack and plug arrangement for a patch panel is an RJ45 type connector. U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,261 concerns a cross-connect panel including rear insulation displacement connectors, and front connector jacks for receiving plugs of patch cords.
There is an increasing need for mitigation of alien cross-talk between connection locations. Therefore, there is a need for patch panels which address the cross-talk concerns noted above.